


"But, Iwa-chan, aliens are real!"

by ToysandChocolatee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToysandChocolatee/pseuds/ToysandChocolatee
Summary: Drabbles of Iwaoi starting with a cute date to see fireworks. Requests will be taken, also so much fluff, you might die! Yay!





	"But, Iwa-chan, aliens are real!"

“We’re not even American, why are we watching-” Iwaizumi Hajime protested while his best friend pulled him through the crowds of people. Tooru turned around and cheesed his angelic smile,”Iwa-chan, if you keep scolding like that, you’re never gonna get a girlfriend~!” he teased.

_‘As long as I have you, I wouldn’t want one anyways,’_ he thought but kept silent, looking away and his face becoming red with heat. The night was like no other, they had come to a festival near their home, so many games and delicacies, Hajime had managed to win Tooru a teddy bear in one of those ring toss games. He actually had won it for himself but the selfish setter had squealed loudly and grabbed it from his hands,”Thanks, Iwa-chan! I love it so much!”

Then he couldn’t bring himself to grab it back and claim it his. He nodded instead and grunted an agreement. Real suave on the spiker’s behalf, since real men don’t need to flirt by words, they can capture even the most hard to get men and women by grunting and flexing their muscles.

He had led them to a more reserved area, a hillside with the moon as their only source of light, giving off a silver, soft glow, the stars twinkling like specs of glitter, and Hajime made the mistake of looking at Tooru. He looked so beautiful, more breath-taking than an angel and his swooshy auburn hair looked at least twenty shades darker, more sinister and enchanting. He wanted to push the hairs that fell over his eyes to the sides of his ear, he wanted to caress his smooth skin, and finally confess the crush he’s held for him after so damn long.

“Iwa-chan, the night is so pretty!” he gushed, breathless from sprinting to this location. “Yeah, how’d you know about this place anyways?” Hajime casually questioned and tugged his arm away from Tooru’s fierce grip. Tooru immediately noticed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while swaying back and forth on the tips of his feet to his heels.

“Well, ah- I was with this girl one time and she brought me here… Don’t be jealous, Iwa-chan, you know your number one in the great Oikawa-san’s heart!” He couldn’t help but imagine Tooru here, sitting side by side with a faceless but immensely stunning girl. He could imagine clearly how they held hands under the stars, creating memories that would last a lifetime. He could see Tooru whispering that she looked pretty, she would smile shyly, and they met halfway for a kiss.

His heart ached, yet his mind pressed on. _‘He could never be interested in you anyways, stupid. He’s into girls, he’s your childhood friend, what makes you think he would ever see you in that way?’_

“I’m not jealous, shittykawa. Let’s just get this over with.” He plopped down, crossing his arms and legs, staring at the sky.

“I bet my teddy bear you are, Iwa-chan!~” he playfully said and sat down next to him.

“That thing was mine to begin with, I’d be glad to have it back,” he snorted and avoided looking at Tooru who concentrated his field of vision on the shorter boy next to him.

“Ah, so mean, Iwa-chan... “ He leaned his head to the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, breathing slowly. _‘Don’t lay there, you idiot,’_ he thought as his heart pounded, he wondered if Oikawa could hear it. He attempted to relax himself, then jumped as the first firework combusted into the black sky. He watched in amazement, how they crackled but had shined so brightly… Reds, oranges, greens, and blues, so many fireworks, he was mesmerized by the sheer beauty and power, and disappointed at how quickly they disappeared.

Oikawa nuzzled him suddenly,”Iwa-chan, you never look at me that way…” he complained at how Hajime gazed at the fireworks with such an adoring gleam in his brown eyes, it caused the spiky haired boy to snort,”Are you jealous of fireworks, crappykawa?” He asked, then flicked Oikawa’s nose and the other boy jumped back, wincing at the sudden attack.

“Iwa-chan, stop being meannn..” he whined and attempted to rest his head back on the other’s shoulder but Hajime had anticipated that and moved his chest back and Oikawa’s head had landed on Iwaizumi’s chest. He heard it, his ear was directly next to the organ pumping blood into his veins.

“I-Iwa-Chan?” Tooru stuttered and Hajime cursed himself for existing, he could hear it, he would figure out- “Iwa-chan, do you feel okay? Your heart is..” He trailed off, pulling away from his best friend.

“It’s nothing, Oikawa,” he replied quickly and refused to look at his confused face. Tooru was slowly connecting the dots, Iwa-chan’s heart was racing, he wasn’t giving him a reason, or looking him in the eye…

“Iwa-chan- Are you in love!?” He exclaimed as he came to the conclusion,”She must be a really lucky girl,” he let out a nervous laugh,”When do I get to meet her? Does she go to our school?”

“It’s not a girl.” He managed to say and began to fidget with his fingers, drumming them against the side of his thigh.

“O-oh.. If you like guys that’s okay, too, Iwa-chan, I’m sure he’s amazing!” He tried hard to sound happy. He never imagined his Iwa-chan falling for someone, much less a man, but love is love regardless. He felt inferior to this person, if Hajime made his move on them, then the other boy would be greater to Iwaizumi than he was. He curled up, thinking of Hajime blowing him off for some random boy, kissing some random boy, laughing at his jokes…

The thought made him _sick_.

“He is,” he said wistfully, the spiker knew he could let this happen. He could act like he liked another person and their friendship would remain as it always has. But for the sake of this fanfiction, he couldn’t just let that happen. Suddenly out of character, he looked at Tooru,”You could meet him if you like?”

His stomach churned, _’I don’t want to, don’t do this to me, Iwa-chan.’_ He wanted to say… Instead his mouth twisted into a smile,”Of course I would, Iwa-chan!” “Alright.. Next time I see him and you’re around, I’ll give him a kiss. Sound okay, crappykawa?” He looked away from the setter. Oikawa pouted,”You love him enough to-”

Then Iwaizumi faced him again, and used his hands to cup Tooru’s cheeks, pulling his lips toward his own. He kissed him gently, almost bashfully, pouring the emotions he felt through his mouth to the boy he loved dearly, forgetting the risks and the danger in their future.

He could feel Tooru melting in his touch, he began to kiss back just as passionately, then he opened his mouth up a bit, allowing Hajime to explore. They broke apart after a while, breathless.

"You like me?" Oikawa squeaked.

"I know I'm pretty surprised, too." He rolled his eyes and moved his hands to his sides.

"Yeah... I do like you, you crappy guy." The firework show was long gone, but something even more radiant brew that night, two once friends had become lovers, illuminating the sky brighter than the multi-hued explosions that had brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> They went a little out of character whoops


End file.
